chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Third Contest
|gold = 1200 1200 5500 |exp = 1300 1300 4500 |chests= Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes=Enemies are frost element. }} Part 1/4 Yoshitsugu [ So here you are. ] Shuza [ I haven't seen you since that day. ] Yoshitsugu [ You mean the finals of the last Imperial Tournament. ] Shuza [ I'm surprised you've lived this long. ] Yoshitsugu [ The reaper has spared me and will give me a proper place to die as a swordsman. ] Shuza [ You mean under my blade. ] Yoshitsugu [ That was the idea. But I've changed my mind. ] Yoshitsugu [ There's someone I want to fight more than you. ] Shuza [ Hero. ] Yoshitsugu [ You are a fine opponent. But your talent pales in comparison. ] Shuza [ You imply I am inferior to that kid? ] Yoshitsugu [ That kid may only have half your strength, but when we fight it feels so good. ] Yoshitsugu [ It feels so uplifting to fight together in battle. I've never felt that with you. ] Shuza [ You never do hold back your thoughts. Did you come all the way here to tell me that? ] Yoshitsugu [ No. Your downfall is also on my agenda. ] Yoshitsugu [ I just wanted to see you before I fight. ] Shuza [ You plan to defeat Hero, then face me. ] Yoshitsugu [ I have no plans on losing. I will cut both of you down. ] Shuza [ Very well. Bring it. I shall grant you your death wish! ] Yoshitsugu [ Careful, that field may be your deathbed. ] Shuza [ Garbage. ] ---- Pirika [ Our next opponent is the Second Lord Yoshitsugu. Why him... ] Tsuru [ Pirika. ] Pirika [ ... ] Tsuru [ Pirika! Listen to me! ] Pirika [ Princess... Sorry, I was distracted. ] Tsuru [ You don't seem enthusiastic. ] Pirika [ Really? I'm fine. Don't worry... ] [ Representatives! To the arena! ] Pirika [ It's time. ] Tsuru [ I will be watching from the back. I want to help, but I'd just get in the way. ] Pirika [ We'll just have to fight harder for you. ] Tsuru [ Please do. ] ---- Yoshitsugu [ I've been waiting for this chance. ] Pirika [ We never wished to fight you. ] Yoshitsugu [ Hmph. Do you despise me so much? ] Pirika [ We beat you once. I'm sure we can do it again. ] Yoshitsugu [ I'm different from that day. Don't expect the results to be the same. ] Hero is unnecessary here. Yoshitsugu [ Well said! Let us speak with our blades! ] will not lead to results. Yoshitsugu [ You will experience first hand whether everything I said is true or false. ] Yoshitsugu [ Now! Get ready... ] [ FIGHT! ] Part 2/4 Yoshitsugu [ (Hero's good. But something's off. I don't feel the same energy as before.) ] Pirika [ Keep pressing forward! ] Yoshitsugu [ How naive! Now! ] Daredevil [ Yeah! ] Pirika [ Oh no! We're surrounded?! ] Yoshitsugu [ You fell right for it! You've grown so weak in this short period of time! ] Pirika [ We're what?! ] Yoshitsugu [ Crush them! ] Pirika [ Never! ] Part 3/4 Yoshitsugu [ You pulled through. ] Pirika [ Ngh... Everyone alright? ] Yoshitsugu [ What a disappointment. ] Pirika [ What're you talking about?! ] Yoshitsugu [ When I fought you before, I felt you were worthy of being my last. ] Yoshitsugu [ It seems I was dead wrong. I feel nothing from you now. ] Pirika [ You can stop spouting off now! We're not fighting for you! ] Pirika [ We're fighting to save Phoena! ] Yoshitsugu [ Come on then! Give it your all! You have a precious comrade you must save, right?! ] Yoshitsugu [ Fight me seriously! If you cannot beat me, then you won't be able to beat Shuza! ] Pirika [ Hero... Let's go all out. We can't afford to lose here. ] Yoshitsugu [ Yes! Now this is a battle worth putting my life on the line for! ] Pirika [ Charge! ] Yoshitsugu [ Bring it! ] Part 4/4 Shuza [ ............ ] Shuza [ The battle's over. ] ---- [ The victor is...Territory Nine! ] Pirika [ We won! ] Yoshitsugu [ Hehe... I'm at a complete loss. ] Pirika [ Are you satisfied? ] Yoshitsugu [ That was my best effort. What else could I wish for? Hm... There is one thing. ] Yoshitsugu [ End me. ] Pirika [ We have no obligation to... Hero? Why are you picking up that sword... ] Yoshitsugu [ Thank you. This is a fine way to die. ] Tsuru [ Halt! ] Pirika [ Princess?! ] Tsuru [ Stop, Hero! ] Yoshitsugu [ Lord of Territory Nine, do not stop Hero. This is the warrior's way. ] Tsuru [ Warrior, you say! More like a coward! ] Yoshitsugu [ C-Coward...? ] Tsuru [ You are the lord of an entire territory! What will become of your lands if you die! ] Yoshitsugu [ ...But... ] Tsuru [ No ifs or buts! A lord must see their responsibility to the end! ] Yoshitsugu [ The end meaning? ] Tsuru [ A lord is responsible for creating a world the people can live in safely! ] Tsuru [ How can you be a lord if you don't even know that! ] Tsuru [ Listen! My status is higher than yours because we won. ] Yoshitsugu [ I suppose you're right. ] Tsuru [ Then heed my words. ] Yoshitsugu [ ............ ] Tsuru [ I can't hear you?! ] Yoshitsugu [ Very well. I, Yoshitsugu, have come to. ] Pirika [ Wow... He completely turned around. ] Yoshitsugu [ To be admonished by a mere child... ] Yoshitsugu [ However, she may become the symbol of a new era. ] Pirika [ A new era? ] Yoshitsugu [ The Nine Territories must change. It seems the time to stop fighting is upon us. ] Pirika [ She's the symbol of a new era... ] ---- Tsuru [ We did it! We won! Yay! Hero, keep up the good work! ]